


TOMBOY

by VivArney



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	TOMBOY

You and I were always  
So very different, Jenna.  
It's a wonder we ever got along.  
And, yes, we sometimes didn't  
But making up with you  
Always was the best part.

I loved you more than  
I can possibly say,  
And now that you've gone  
I think of you and  
Realize just what  
Died in me that day.

You'll be forever young  
My beautiful love  
Never old, decrepit or grey  
Always smiling in my mind  
But, in my heart, I feel the terrible  
Emptiness you left behind.

Our little Andrea was  
Your best gift to me  
She's a bright, wonderful child  
A perfect, small replica of you  
Strong, happy and free  
Of all the pain you knew.

I sometimes dream of us riding  
Across the green hills of our secret place  
Your golden hair flies behind you  
Gleaming in the sunshine  
We laugh like children  
Then I wake to find myself alone again


End file.
